The present invention relates generally to absorbent articles intended for personal wear, and more particularly to such absorbent articles having an absorbent structure secured to a stretchable component of the article.
Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, and the like conventionally comprise a liquid permeable body-facing liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core (also referred to as an absorbent body or absorbent structure) formed separate from the outer cover and liner and disposed therebetween for taking in and retaining liquid (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer. In some of these absorbent articles, the outer cover and/or the liner are stretchable to permit some expansion of the article when necessary to provide a better fit on the wearer. During use, the article is subjected to forces such as those generated by loading of the absorbent article and movement of the wearer. These forces can cause the absorbent structure to shift within the absorbent article, to tear, or to otherwise become permanently distorted, all of which reduce the intended absorbent characteristics of the absorbent core and increase the possibility of liquid body exudates leaking from the article.
To this end, it is known to secure a substantial portion of the absorbent structure to the outer cover and/or the liner, such as by adhesive, thermal bonding or ultrasonic bonding, to inhibit the absorbent structure from shifting as the article is subjected to various forces during use. However, securing the absorbent structure to the outer cover and/or liner tends to reduce the stretchability of the substrate to which the absorbent structure is secured, and can impart a measure of inflexibility to the article in the area of securement.
There is need, therefore, to sufficiently secure an absorbent structure to a stretchable component of an absorbent article, such as to the outer cover or bodyside liner, to inhibit permanent distortion of the absorbent structure, while maintaining a desirable level of stretchability of the stretchable component to which the absorbent structure is secured.